Wrestling Story
by Moonsaulter-lita
Summary: Edge and Angel have fun at the end(if you know what i mean)...


To be continued…  
  
Edge went to Ric Flair's office.  
  
Edge- Hey, Flair. Did you see what happened to my Angel?  
  
Ric- Yes, I going to have you and Angel vs. R.V.D and Trish in a Intergender Tag-Team Match !  
  
Edge- Okay!  
  
In Edge locker room…  
  
Edge was thinking about Angel when Trish came to Edge room.  
  
Trish- Edge, don't be sad because that punk Angel is not with you right now!  
  
Edge- I know!  
  
Trish- I know one thing that you will have for sure.  
  
Edge- and may I ask what is that?  
  
Trish- that is Me!  
  
Edge- I hate to break it to you but tell you the truth you aren't in my league or even close to it.  
  
Edge walkin' out of the locker room  
  
Trish(talking to herself)-I can't believe this!  
  
Rob Van Dam and Angel arrives at the Raw is War Arena…  
  
Angel-Let me go!  
  
R.V.D- No!  
  
Angel kicks him and runs for her life.  
  
Angel (thinking)- I got to go find edge!  
  
Angel Finds Edge…  
  
Angel- Edge!  
  
Edge- Angel!  
  
We they both see each other they hug and kiss. Angel Starts to cry when edge looks in her face.  
  
Angel- Edge, it was terrible! He hit me in the head with a fryin' pan and he…  
  
Edge- He what…?  
  
Angel (with tears in her eye)- I can't say but I can tell you this watch out for his dirty little tricks.  
  
Edge- Let's just get ready for the match!  
  
Angel- Okay!  
  
After the Match…  
  
Angel and Edge won the match. Angel hit Trish with the praying Moonsault after Edge speared Trish Stratus. Then Rob Van Dam came in to the ring and hit Edge with a chair about 7 times and then Trish and Rob Van Dam tied Edge to the turnbuckle and R.V.D was pulling Angel by the hair.  
  
R.V.D- Trish I don't need ya anymore I got everything under control now!  
  
Before Trish left the ring she slapped Edge in the face and said…  
  
Trish- you know what? I don't know what I was thinking. You aren't my type. Matter of fact you aren't even in my league!  
  
Then Trish leaves the ring laughing…  
  
Rob Van Dam pulling Angel by the hair grabbed a mic and said this to Edge…  
  
R.V.D- After I took Angel away from you I took her with me to a hotel. Don't worry we didn't do anything. We just talked and kiss and talk and kiss. But, I couldn't do that to you because I thought about how you would have felt if I did do it. But, then I thought what the hey who gives a care I know I don't. Then I pulled your sweet not so innocent baby to the bed and we couldn't help ourselves. So I just want to tell you that she…  
  
Before R.V.D finished Angel kicked him and untied edge and they doubled team R.V.D. Edge speared him and Angel did a praying moonsault to him. And Angel got on the mic…  
  
Angel- Edge, please believe me! I didn't do it! Even though he did pull me to the bed I still didn't do it. All that stuff he was saying is a lie. We didn't do anything. I slept on the floor because I knew that it would have broken your heart if I really have done that. Please, believe me! (Angel starts to cry).  
  
Edge- Look, I want you to know that I believe you and I trust you!  
  
Even though Angel was telling the truth, Edge still had this sick feeling in the pit of his gut.  
  
Edge- Come with me!  
  
Angel- Okay!  
  
Angel didn't know where they were going until' edge whispered something in her ear. Then all of a sudden she got happy and the tears went away.  
  
At the Hotel…  
  
Edge had booked a room in one of the finest hotel. So they went up to their room and went to take off their clothes. So while he still had his boxers on he couldn't find Angel. So he knocked on the bathroom door and Angel was still getting ready for "BED"! When she came out of the bathroom with most beautiful silky "GOWN".  
  
Edge- Dag, you look to fine! Woooooo!  
  
Angel- Alright Dog, Calm Down. You have to wait!  
  
Edge- I don't think I can! Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Angel- Okay I understand!  
  
So Edge jumped in the bed beside Angel and turned off the lights…..  
  
  
  
(Please Review the story) 


End file.
